The wrong Decision
by SnakeBlood
Summary: Was wäre wenn....Harry auf seiner ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts nicht Ron, sonder Draco im Zug treffen würde? plz RR


The wrong decision  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, das ist ja wohl allen bekannt oder? ;) außer vielleicht, wenn ich eine Person dazuerfinde, das kann schon mal vorkommen!! +hehe+ Story: Das ist ne typische "Was wäre wenn" Story...Was wäre, wenn Harry in seinem ersten Jahr im Zug nach Hogwarts auf Draco getroffen wäre, und nicht auf Ron?....  
  
Let the show begin..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Es war nun genau elf Jahre her, seit Harry Potter bei Petunia, Vernon und Dudley Dursley, seinen einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten, wohnte. Sie waren es, die ihn eines Morgens vor ihrer Haustür fanden, ihn "herzlich" aufnahmen und seit elf Jahren "liebevoll" für ihn sorgten, da er weder Mutter noch Vater hatte.  
  
Doch in all den Jahren hatten sie ein dunkles Geheimnis vor ihm. Wie Harry an seinem elften Geburtstag durch einen riesigen Fremden namens Hagrid herausfand, war er ein Zauberer, genauso wie der Mann, der seine Eltern ermordet hatte: Lord Voldemort, der gefürchtetste Zauberer aller Zeiten.  
  
Voldemort überfiel die Potters in einer dunklen Nacht, tötete zuerst seinen Vater, dann seine Mutter, und als er schließlich auch Harry töten wollte, geschah das Unerwartete. Der Fluch, der Harry treffen und umbringen sollte, prallte an ihm ab und traf seinen Urheber.  
  
Voldemort verlor seine Macht und flüchtete, dem Tode nahe. Doch Harry Potter kam nur mit einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn davon. Von diesem Tag an war Harry berühmt, weil er der Junge war, der überlebt hatte..der einzige!  
  
Und da stand er nun, mit seinen ganzen Zaubersachen und seiner neuen Eule Hedwig bepackt stand er am Bahnhof King's Cross. Er blickte verwirrt auf die Fahrkarte in seiner Hand.  
  
"Hogwarts Express..Gleis 9 ¾. Aber Hagrid, es gibt..." wollte er zu Hagrid sagen, der ihn zum Bahnhof gebracht hatte, doch der war verschwunden.  
  
'..kein Gleis 9 ¾..' Dachte er und blickte sich verzweifelt um.  
  
Da hörte er die Stimme einer Dame das Wort "Muggel" benutzen, was in der Welt der Zauberer so viel hieß wie nichtmagische Menschen. Damit war für Harry klar, dass dies eine Hexe war, die ihre Kinder zum Bahngleis brachte. Und somit war ihm auch klar, was er nun zu tun hatte. Er folgte der Familie unauffällig, als sie stehen blieben blieb auch er stehen.  
  
Er beobachtete gespannt, wie zwei der Söhne, es waren Zwillinge, nacheinander auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 zuliefen, und auf einmal waren sie schon verschwunden.  
  
"Ähm...entschuldigen sie, könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich..." sagte er zu der rothaarigen Frau, doch sie unterbrach ihn:  
  
"Wie du zum Gleis kommst? Aber natürlich, Ron fährt auch das erste Jahr nach Hogwarts!" sagte sie und deutete auf ihren anscheinend jüngsten Sohn. "Also, es ist ganz einfach, du gehst einfach schnurstracks auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 zu, wenn du Angst hast renn lieber ein bisschen!"  
  
Harry tat wie ihm geheißen, rannte auf die Mauer zu, und ehe er sich's versah war er auch schon durch die Mauer und stand vor einem riesigen dampfenden Zug, mit der Aufschrift "Hogwarts-Express".  
  
Er stieg in den Zug, verstaute seine Koffer und suchte sich ein leeres Abteil. Doch er war nicht lange alleine, schon bald ging die Abteiltür auf und ein mittelgroßer Junge mit weißblondem Haar trat herein.  
  
"Hallo, kann ich mich vielleicht zu dir setzen?" fragte er, hatte sich allerdings schon hingesetzt ohne auf die Antwort zu waren, Harry nickte trotzdem völlig überflüssigerweise.  
  
"Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy.." Sagte der Junge und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
  
"Harry Potter!" sagte Harry und griff nach ihr.  
  
Draco zog die Brauen hoch.  
  
"Potter? Also ist es wahr, Harry Potter fährt dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts."  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Sieht wohl so aus.." In diesem Moment ging die Abteiltür erneut auf und ein Junge mit rotem Haarschopf betrat das Abteil, Harry erkannte ihn als den jüngsten Sohn der netten Dame am Bahnhof, Ron.  
  
"Hey, ist hier noch frei?" fragte er. "Der restliche Zug ist voll."  
  
Draco musterte ihn von oben bis unten.  
  
"Rote Haare, Second-Hand Kleidung...du gehörst zu den Weasleys, stimmts?" sagte er dann mit höhnischem Grinsen.  
  
Der rothaarige Junge nickte etwas irritiert.  
  
"Hab ich's mir doch gedacht..nein, hier ist kein Platz für solche Beleidigungen des reinen Blutes! Verzieh dich, Wiesel!!" sagte Draco aufgebracht.  
  
Ron giftete Draco an, dann meinte er:  
  
"Deiner Einstellung zufolge bist du ganz bestimmt ein Malfoy! Wenn du mich fragst, dann seid wohl eher ihr eine Beleidigung reinen Blutes!"  
  
"Ich frag dich aber nicht, und jetzt raus!! Oder soll ich handgreiflich werden? RAUS!!" rief Draco, sprang auf und bugsierte Ron aus dem Abteil.  
  
Dann ließ er sich wieder in seinen Sitz fallen und atmete triumphierend aus.  
  
Harry sah ihn irritiert an.  
  
"Was war das denn?"  
  
Malfoy grinste hämisch.  
  
"Potter, Potter, Potter..Du musst noch sehr viel lernen! Das war einer der Weasley-Brüder! Mit so was sollte sich keiner der auch nur ein bisschen Anstand und Würde besitzt einlassen!"  
  
"Und was heißt reinblütig?" fragte Harry interessiert.  
  
"Reines Blut.Von Generation zu Generation nur Zauberer, keine Muggel in der Familie, verstehst du?" gab Draco zurück.  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Jah."  
  
"Leider sind die Weasleys auch reinblütig, aber sie sind dem nicht würdig! Sie geben sich mit Schlammblütern ab.." Sagte Draco mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Schlammblüter?" unterbrach ihn Harry.  
  
"Leute mit unreinem Blut, mit Muggelabstammung!!" sagte Draco finster.  
  
"Achso." meinte Harry und nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Ach Potter..du wirst noch viel von mir lernen, sonst gibst du dich auch noch mit den falschen Leuten ab!" sagte Draco mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry.  
  
Die Abteiltür ging erneut auf und ein hübsches Mädchen mit buschigem braunen Haar kam herein.  
  
"Ist hier zufällig eine Kröte? Ein gewisser Neville hat seine verloren!" meinte sie gleichgültig und sah in die ausdruckslosen Gesichter der Jungs.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Sehen wir so aus, als würden wir Kröten stehlen?" meinte Draco genervt.  
  
Das Mädchen zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Nein, ich sagte ja sie ging verloren, nicht sie wurde gestohlen!" gab sie vorwurfsvoll zurück.  
  
"Naja, du musst es ja wissen, Miss Neunmalklug!" meinte Draco und grinste fies.  
  
"Tz..ihr solltet euch besser umziehen, wir sind gleich da!" meinte sie und verließ erhobenen Hauptes das Abteil.  
  
"Ich sagte ja, sie ging verloren, und nicht sie wurde gestohlen!" ahmte Draco das Mädchen nach. "Die ist ätzend!"  
  
Harry nickte nur zustimmend, dann zogen sich die beiden ihre Umhänge an, dann hielt der Zug auch schon. 


End file.
